The sphygmomanometric class of automated blood pressure monitors employs an inflatable cuff to exert controlled counter-pressure on the vasculature of a patient. One large class of such monitors, exemplified by that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,034 and 4,360,029, both to Maynard Ramsey, III and commonly assigned herewith and incorporated by reference, employs the oscillometric methodology. In accordance with the Ramsey patents, an inflatable cuff is suitably located on the limb of a patient and is pumped up to a predetermined pressure above the systolic pressure. Then, the cuff pressure is reduced in predetermined decrements, and at each level, pressure fluctuations are monitored. The resultant arterial pulse signals typically consist of a DC voltage with a small superimposed variational component caused by arterial blood pressure pulsations (referred to herein as "oscillation complexes" or just simply "oscillations"). The oscillation complexes typically have amplitudes which are about one percent that of the arterial pulse signals. After suitable filtering to reject the DC component and to provide amplification by a scale factor, peak amplitudes of the oscillations above a given base-line are measured and stored. As the decrementing continues, the peak amplitudes will normally increase from a lower level to a relative maximum, and thereafter will decrease. These amplitudes form an oscillometric envelope for the patient. The lowest cuff pressure at which the oscillations have a maximum value has been found to be representative of the mean arterial pressure ("MAP") of the patient. Systolic and diastolic pressures can be derived either as predetermined fractions of the oscillation size at MAP, or by more sophisticated methods of direct processing of the oscillation complexes.
The step deflation technique as set forth in the Ramsey patents is the commercial standard of operation. A large percentage of clinically acceptable automated blood pressure monitors utilize the step deflation rationale. When in use, the blood pressure cuff is placed on the patient and the operator usually sets a time interval, typically from 1 to 90 minutes, at which blood pressure measurements are to be made. The noninvasive blood pressure ("NIBP") monitor automatically starts a blood pressure determination at the end of the set time interval.
FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified version of the oscillometric blood pressure monitor described in the aforementioned Ramsey patents. In FIG. 1, the arm 100 of a human subject is shown wearing a conventional flexible inflatable and deflatable cuff 101 for occluding the brachial artery when fully inflated. As the cuff 101 is deflated using deflate valve 102 having exhaust 103, the arterial occlusion is gradually relieved. The deflation of cuff 101 via deflate valve 102 is controlled by microprocessor 107 via control line 108.
A pressure transducer 104 is coupled by a duct 105 to the cuff 101 for sensing the pressure therein. In accordance with conventional oscillometric techniques, pressure oscillations in the artery are sensed by changes in the counter-pressure of the cuff 101, and these pressure oscillations are converted into an electrical signal by transducer 104 and coupled over path 106 to microprocessor 107 for processing. In addition, a source of pressurized air 109 is connected via a duct 110 through an inflate valve 111 and a duct 112 to the pressure cuff 101. The inflate valve 111 is electrically controlled through a connection 113 from the microprocessor 107. Also, the deflate valve 102 is connected by duct 114 via a branch connection 115 with the duct 112 leading to cuff 101.
During operation of the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1, air under pressure to about 8-10 p.s.i. is typically available in the source of pressurized air 109. When it is desired to initiate a determination of blood pressure, the microprocessor 107 furnishes a signal over path 113 to open the inflate valve 111. The deflate valve 102 is closed. Air from the source 109 is communicated through inflate valve 111 and duct 112 to inflate the cuff 101 to a desired level, preferably above the estimated systolic pressure of the patient. Microprocessor 107 responds to a signal on path 106 from the pressure transducer 104, which is indicative of the instantaneous pressure in the cuff 101, to interrupt the inflation of the cuff 101 when the pressure in the cuff 101 reaches a predetermined value above the estimated systolic pressure of the patient. Such interruption is accomplished by sending a signal over path 113 instructing inflate valve 111 to close. Once inflate valve 111 has been closed, the blood pressure measurement can be Obtained by commencing a deflate routine.
Microprocessor 107 processes the signals from pressure transducer 104 to produce blood pressure data and to reject artifact data as described in the afore-mentioned Ramsey '029 and '034 patents. The blood pressure may be determined in accordance with the teachings of Medero et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,962, of Medero in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,775, of Hood, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,266, of Ramsey, III et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,810, of Ramsey, III et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,761, of Ramsey, III et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,795, and of Ramsey, III et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,397, all of which are commonly assigned herewith and the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Any of these known techniques are used to determine the quality of the oscillation complexes received at each level so that the blood pressure determination is made using actual blood pressure data and not artifact data.
Actual measurement of the blood pressure under the control of the microprocessor 107 and the deflate valve 102 and as sensed by pressure transducer 104 can be accomplished in any suitable manner such as that disclosed in the aforementioned patents or as described below. At the completion of each measurement cycle, the deflate valve 102 can be re-opened long enough to relax the cuff pressure via exhaust 103. Thereafter, the deflate valve 102 is closed for the start of a new measurement cycle.
Accordingly, when a blood pressure measurement is desired, the inflate valve 111 is opened while the cuff pressure is supervised by pressure transducer 104 until the cuff pressure reaches the desired level. The inflate valve 111 is then closed. Thereafter, the deflate valve 102 is operated using signal 108 from microprocessor 107 and the blood pressure measurement taken.
Prior art FIG. 2 illustrates a pressure versus time graph illustrating a conventional cuff step deflation and measurement cycle for a conventional NIBP monitor. As illustrated, the cuff 101 is inflated to a pressure above the systolic pressure, and the cuff 101 is then step deflated to the next pressure level. A timeout duration d is provided at each step during which the signal processing circuitry searches for oscillation complexes in accordance with the techniques described in the afore-mentioned commonly assigned patents or as described below. At the end of timeout duration d, the cuff pressure is decremented even if no oscillation complex is detected. This process of decrementing the pressure and searching for oscillation complexes is repeated at least until MAP and/or the oscillometric envelope 200 may be calculated. The entire blood pressure determination process is then repeated at intervals set by the user, some other predetermined interval, or manually.
As shown in FIG. 2, the patient's arterial blood pressure forms an oscillometric envelope 200 comprised of a set of oscillation amplitudes measured at the different cuff pressures. From oscillometric envelope 200, systolic, MAP and diastolic blood pressures are typically calculated. However, as noted in the afore-mentioned patents, it is desired that all artifact data be rejected from the measured data so that oscillometric envelope 200 contains only the desired amplitude data and no artifacts, thereby improving the accuracy of the blood pressure determinations.
Generally, conventional NIBP monitors of the type described in the afore-mentioned patents use oscillation amplitude matching at each pressure level as one of the ways to discriminate good oscillations from artifacts. In particular, pairs of oscillations are compared at each pressure level to determine if they are similar in amplitude and similar in other attributes, such as shape, area under the oscillation curve, slope, and the like. If the oscillations compare within predetermined limits, the average amplitude and cuff pressure are stored and the pressure cuff is deflated to the next pressure level for another oscillation measurement. However, if the oscillations do not compare favorably, the attributes of the earlier oscillation are typically ignored and the attributes of the latter oscillation are stored. The monitor does not deflate; instead, the monitor waits for another oscillation to compare with the one that was stored. This process continues until two successive oscillations match or a time limit is exceeded.
Unfortunately, by ignoring the earlier oscillation in favor of the later oscillation for comparison to a subsequent oscillation, it is possible that a "good" oscillation will be ignored in favor of an oscillation containing an artifact. The oscillation with the artifact then will not compare favorably with subsequent oscillations, and the monitor will deflate to the next level without finding a "good" oscillation.
It is thus desired to save all oscillations at each pressure level and to compare new oscillations with a "good" oscillation so that it can be quickly determined if the new oscillation contains artifacts.
It is further desired to use a "good" oscillation as a template for comparison to other oscillations using correlation techniques so that shape data can be used in the analysis of the received waveform.
It is also desired to further eliminate artifacts at the end of each blood pressure measurement by eliminating artifact data using correlation techniques.